Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating device for an armrest which rotates a support plate relative to a toothed slot to adjust an angle between a support plate and an armrest seat smoothly.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional armrest is adapted to support user's hand, so a height and an angle of the conventional armrest influence using comfort greatly. However, the angle of the conventional armrest cannot be adjusted.
To overcome above-mentioned problem, a conventional rotating device has been developed and contains: a support plate rotatably connected with an armrest seat, an abutting member defined between the support plate and the armrest seat (for example, a spring and a ball retain with a locking trench), such that the abutting member engages with the support plate (wherein when a rotating force to the support plate is greater than an engaging force, the support plate is rotated). Nevertheless, when rotating the support plate, noises occur (because the ball slides out of the locking trench and enters into another locking trench), and the abutting member cannot support the support plate when a user places his/her arms on the support plate, hence the user cannot stand up from the armrest stably.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.